Vereiha
by LavernaG
Summary: There is a new teacher at Hogwarts. He befriends Professor Minerva McGonagall quite quickly, but Severus Snape finds him untrustworthy. Friendship, not love!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this story is happening before Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts, I suppose. I don't quite think there will be anything about You-Know-Who in the following story either. Anyway, I'm not sure why I've even said this, you will probably find out yourselves. I hope you will enjoy the story, and of course, I would like to hear what you think about it in the reviews, if you find it worthy of your attention.**

* * *

"I am most happy to announce that a new member has joined our staff," Albus Dumbledore said during his speech at the opening feast. "Alfons Vereiha." He looked at the young man beside him at the head table.

The man stood up and nodded to the students before taking a seat again. The students applauded for him as he did so.

"He will be your second Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, sharing the post with Professor Quirrell. You remember him from your last year of course, except for the first-years." He now gestured at the other younger man at the other end of the table.

Professor Quirrell didn't stand up though, he simply nodded with a shy expression on his face.

"Let's make our new teacher feel welcome in our school," Dumbledore continued enthusiastically. "Now, I'd like to remind you all of a few rules..."

The speech didn't go on for very long, and soon everybody could dig in the plentiful meal that was magiced up before them.

Many of the first-years kept looking around the hall, amazed, especially the muggleborns because they had never seen anything so magical before as the ceiling like the sky. Others, the older students occasionally looked up at the head table and at the new teacher that had been introduced to them. Even some of the teachers sent infrequent glances at the new staff member.

Minerva McGonagall, seated as always next to the Headmaster, tried not to catch anyone's attention as she tried to get a good look at her new colleague. That was not an easy task because Albus was seated between them and was currently speaking to the man. Still, after a while Dumbledore started a conversation with Quirrell, sitting on the other side of McGonagall, and the new teacher turned his attention to his food. McGonagall leaned back in her chair so that she could see the man behind the Headmaster.

He was tall and slender. His black and wine red robes complemented his muscular arms and strong body. His blonde hair was cut only a little shorter than Snape's, but it was certainly much cleaner. From between his hair she could see a small ruby earring. His perfect nose and his chin that was just a little pointed created a beautiful profile. He had pale blue eyes and dark thin lips. His skin was complitely white, even paler than Snape's if that was even possible. His long slender fingers had nails just a little longer than men usually do. His posture was high, his movements graceful.

Although Minerva would have never admitted it to anyone, this man was beautiful, to say the least.

She was sure nobody had noticed her eyeing the new teacher, but someone just had to notice in the last moment.

Alfons Vereiha looked up from his food, probably feeling someone's gaze on him, and looked at the older witch. Minerva was momentarily taken aback by the stirke of these pale blue eyes, and she felt just a little embarrassed of being caught watching someone. To her surprise, the young man smiled kindly at her before consentrating on the meal again.

McGonagall let out a quiet sigh she hadn't realized she was holding. The friendly look that Alfons had given her brought a warm feeling to her heart. They would become friends, she knew that.

"Judging our new colleague, are we?"

Snape's voice made her look away from the new acquaintance and at the arrogant Potions Master.

"Not judging, Severus," she answered, deciding not to act on Snape's nasty tone. "Merely studying a new acquaintance."

* * *

The Feast was over and the students had left, the first-years being lead to their houses by the prefects. Minerva stood by the entrance of the Great Hall, watching the last lagged Hufflepuff third-year turn the corner towards his house's rooms.

"Professor McGonagall if I'm correct?" a man voice with a slight Northern European lilt said behind the Transfiguration Professor.

Minerva turned around in slight surprise, finding her facing Alfons Vereiha, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. "Professor Vereiha," she addressed him with a kind smile.

"I have heard a lot about you from the Headmaster, it is an honour for me to finally meet you," Alfons said. His voice was soft and friendly. Minerva couldn't quite make out of what language that slight accent was. "I hope I didn't startle you," he added with, surprisingly, a slight amount of concern in his voice.

"Of course not," she replied. She didn't let him speak again, but instead said, "I do hope that you were not bothered with me watching you at the Feast."

"Definitely not. I believe it is normal for a person to study a new colleague and hopefully a new friend," Vereiha answered. That look with which he looked at Minerva was benign. "I really hope that we become friends during my time here."

"As do I," McGonagall answered, and as usual when meeting a new person, she offered out her hand to shake his. But instead he took her hand and delicately, very gently placed a kiss on her fingers. Minerva blushed slightly when she pulled her hand back to her.

For a long moment neither of them spoke. They just didn't know what to talk about as they knew so little of each other.

"So," McGonagall started finally. "Has Dumbledore already shown you your rooms?"

Alfons shook his head. "No, he said another new colleague of mine would."

Just as he had finished that, Professor Snape appeared form the Great Hall. "The colleague has arrived," he simply said. "If you would come with me, Professor Vereiha? Good night, Minerva." With that he turned around and began to walk down the hall in his usual fast pace, his long black cape billowing behind him.

"I must go now, Professor," Alfons said to Minerva hurriedly. "I hope to meet you again soon." He then turned and hurried after Severus who was already halfway down the hall.

"Good night," Minerva called quietly after him, watching the two of them go. The two black billowing cloaks, two tall men, one blonde and one dark-haired. She turned towards her own rooms only when they were already out of sight.

"Minerva! How fortunate that I saw you," Albus said when she met him in the next hallway. "Do you think you could come to my office for a cup of tea?"

Minerva sighed, "Gladly." It was just what she needed at the moment, a nice evening with a dear friend whom she knew what to expect from.

* * *

 **Just to assure you, this is not a one-shot. But for now, Thank You for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfons Vereiha was seated behind the desk in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. As students filled the class, he was getting more and more interested looks from the children. They were fourth-year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Alfons had been warned about the Slytherins by a rather friendly new colleague of his, a witch called Professor Sprout. So now he was grateful that his first class of teaching would be easier.

Professor Quirrell seemed a little nervous all the time. He was standing by the desk, looking around at the students with a somewhat childish apprehension in his eyes. He probably hasn't got the perfect character for a teacher, Alfons thought, but at least he was trying. And he was friendly, too.

"Class," Quirinus called in his hesitant voice when the lesson began. "I would like to introduce to you - although Dumbledore already did - your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alfons Vereiha."

Alfons stood up from his chair and made his way around the desk.

"Now, don't think you will get rid of me." Quirrell grinned at his own joke. No one else did. "Professor Vereiha and I will both be teaching you, sometimes together, and at other times only one of us." He made a pause, letting Vereiha know that he should also say something.

"Well, I'd like to say that I am looking forward to my time teaching here," Alfons said, watching the class with a kind look. "I hope we will have a good cooperation." He was relieved that most of the students actually smiled at him. They were probably anxious about new teachers, fearing that they would be somewhat like Professor Snape. "But as much as I would love to get to know you all better, I know Professor Quirrell has already made plans for this lesson and would not be the slightest bit delighted if I were to waste anymore of his time."

Alfons took a step back to let Quirinus take the lead.

"I actually wouldn't mind at all," he said quietly, more to himself. "Alright then," he turned to the class. "You probably remember that we had a shortage of time last year, so we couldn't finish your student books. First we will go through the last chapters' material of your last year's book, and only then we will start with this year's."

The students silently took out their books. Alfons was surprised by the complite peace and silence in the class. If all the classes would be like this the teaching wouldn't be hard at all, perhaps it would even get boring. But the reason for the students' good behaviour was simply the will to impress their new teacher.

"Now, this is a long chapter, so we will be studying it for a few lessons," Quirrell stated. "Vampires."

Alfons tensed unnoticeably.

Quirrell started explaining to the class how to recognize a vampire and what was one like. Alfons listened carefully, ready to correct him if needed. He had had a lot of experience with vampires, after all. He could tell stories about these creatures to the students that would scare them to death, or others that would make them laught themselves to pieces. But he wasn't yet quite sure of himself, it being his first lesson. Only when the Professor reached the point of introducing different species of the _Nosferatu_ , he cut in.

"In addittion to what Professor Quirrell has said," Alfons said, all eyes turning to look at him, "I would like to add that there is also one very rare and a little less dangerous species in the vampire family. The Northern European _Nosferatu_ is less bloodthirsty than the rest of the species. It is able to fight its will to drink blood quite successfully for most of the time. Only when it builds a close relationship with someone, it might no longer be able to keep control over its natural cravings."

"You mean when it falls in love?" a Gryffindor girl asked.

"Not necessarily," Alfons replied. He decided not to scold her for interrupting him, at least she was paying attention. "It may also occur when a vampire that has been rejected by others simply finds a good friend. In cases like this, the creature is unable to resist, and will most likely kill its victim. So, the difference between this species and the others is that it only longs for one certain person's blood, once it has gotten to taste it. Also what you should know is that the Northern European vampire is not immortal like its Southern relatives but instead ages like any other person."

At this point he gave the other Professor a chance to speak again. As Quirrell continued on how to protect oneself from a vampire, many of the students still peeked at Vereiha, hoping that he would speak up again soon. It seemed to Alfons that the students had liked him teaching.

Soon one of the students asked him whether the Northern European species, that he knew so much about, had any more differences from the other vampires. At that, Vereiha answered briefly that this species is not afraid of daylight.

The student's face turned thoughtful for a long moment as if considering something important. Finally he said, "Now I just know Snape's a vampire."

* * *

After the classes were over, Vereiha reterated to the staff room contentedly. The day had been a success, the students seemed to like him, probably because he brought a little excitement into their normal school life. His stories during the classes were very captivating and even the Slytherins behaved when he was in class.

He was hoping to have a moment alone in the staff room before going down to the Great Hall for dinner. But that was not to be. When he entered the staff room, he found Minerva there.

McGonagall was balancing a pile of what seemed like old students' essays in her hands. But because the pile was high enough to even hide the witch's face behind it, she didn't notice Alfons. As she made a step towards the desk with her load, however, the parchment pile went out of balance. Just before the essays fell from Minerva's hands they were levitated to the air by Alfons.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Minerva turned around with a puzzled look on her face. But when she realized who she was facing, a smile curved the corner of her lips.

"Thank you, Professor Vereiha," she said, and he directed the pile of parchment onto the desk.

As he came to stand by the desk he studied the essays. "It's hard to believe that the students wrote all this just today," he commented, reading the introduction of a student's work about transfiguring food spices.

"Oh no, they didn't," McGonagall replied, taking the parchment from the man's hand and placing it on top of the pile again. "This is last year's material. I need to revise some of it."

Alfons nodded, understanding that he would only be disturbing her, and went to sit in an armchair at the other side of the room. He was surprised, but nevertheless certain, that he heard a quiet sigh from the Transfiguration Professor.

"This will take at least a week's time of free evenings from me," Minerva commented as she sat down by the desk. Only then she remembered that she should not complain about her work at the moment, but rather get to know her new colleague now that she had the chance.

Before she could change the subject, however, Vereiha offered, "I could help you, Professor."

Minerva looked up at him.

He was now seated in the nice Gryffindor-red armchair next to the large bookshelf, Minerva noted to herself that it was also her favourite place to sit in this room. Vereiha's bearing was confident and optimistic. His beautiful face was turned to Minerva as a friendly smile curved his dark lips. The look in his clear eyes was, just like yesterday, somewhat kind yet mysterious.

"I would appreciate that, thank you," Minerva finally answered after looking at him for a long moment. Her firm glare was then replaced by one of the same kindness like Alfons's. "Perhaps you could call me by my first name?" she said sweetly. "It is much easier to communicate that way."

"I would like that," Alfons replied happily, his eyes twinkling somewhat like Dumbledore's always did. "If you will call me simply Alfons?"

"I will try, young man," Minerva agreed. She was about to say something more when the bell rang, indicating that it was time for dinner.

"Is it already that late?" Minerva glanced at her watch in surprise. Indeed it was. She got up from her seat and made her way to the door in her usual determined pace. She felt embarrassed though when she stumbled slightly and Alfons instantly grasped her arm in order to prevent her falling.

They quickly withdrew and Minerva was annoyed that only she felt embarrassed. Alfons looked her right in the eye and said sincerely, "I was afraid you would fall."

Minerva averted her look quickly and mumbled awkwardly, "Thank you."

But since this day the two of them were friends.


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed. Alfons Vereiha was getting used to the life at Hogwarts, the teaching, the students pranking each other, the constant disagreements with Mr Filch and Professor Snape, but mostly the kind regard he was getting from most of the staff. He had befriended with almost everyone, from the Keeper of Keys and Grounds to the house ghosts, but most importantly, he had become friends with Minerva McGonagall.

Alfons and Minerva were once again seated in the staff room, McGonagall behind the desk, regarding some students' homework, and Alfons pretending to read a book on the life of werewolves. But really he was studying the witch over the edge of his book.

Her movements were always so determined and exact. When regarding the students' work, her expression was strict, her eyes focusing acutely on the work, and her lips forming a thin line. Alfons thought that the spectacles didn't suit her, they made her look older than she was. He watched her slender hand move across the parchment when writing and rest near the pile of unsorted homework for the rest of the time.

Her pointed hat sat on the edge of the table, her black hair and tight bun visible. All about her, her prim look and straight back, her skilled movements and businesslike tone of speaking, was somehow admirable. Because although she seemed so stiff and resolute to everyone the select few were allowed to see her softer side.

Alfons was brought out of his thoughts by Minerva who turned to look at him, surprised to find him doing the same. A slight smile escaped onto her lips. She set down her quill and sat up straighter in her chair.

"What are you looking at?" she asked with a slightly playful note on her voice.

"Simply you," Alfons answered plainly. He had never been the one to struggle with words.

"Is there something so interesting about me then?" Minerva continued to ask, "That you have been watching me for the last fifteen minutes. Don't think I didn't notice."

Alfons smiled. "I think you are very interesting. But truthfully I have never had the chance to study you, or anyone else for that matter, for such a long moment."

For all the time that she had known him, Alfons had never been the first to look away during a conversation. Yet now he did. He looked down at his book, and Minerva could have sworn she heard him sigh. She didn't usually get involved in other people's business, but this time Minerva couldn't resist the will to ask what was bothering the man. This sigh just couldn't be left unnoticed.

Alfons peeked up and saw Minerva rising from her seat. Her lithe form gracefully made her way towards him, quietly dropping into another armchair next to his. Unknowingly he noted to himself that her movements very much resembled a cat's, graceful and smooth yet unanticipated.

"Is something the matter?" she asked carefully.

Alfons looked up at her and was somewhat shocked to see so much concern in the woman's dark green eyes.

"No," Alfons answered quickly. "Everything is alright."

But he knew that it didn't sound very convincing although it was the truth. Everything was good _now_.

"But I heard your sigh," Minerva didn't give up that easily. She watched keenly as he rised his head to face her. He never hung his head when he spoke.

"It's just that no one has ever approached me with so much... care... before," he replied finally, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Minerva considered that for a moment, the statement and the tone.

"But surely it cannot be. What abot your..." _parents?_ "Oh!" The realization stuck her now. Perhaps he hadn't had anyone to care for him for his whole life? That would explain why he now took hold of every chance to build up a friendship.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she then asked in a tone very familiar to her, in a tone in which she dealed with some of her students' personal problems.

Alfons couldn't lie to her. "Yes," he said, confirming it with a nod of his head.

As Minerva gave him an encouraging look and a nod, he began to shortly tell the story of a boy who had been rejected by his parents, bullied in an orphanage with mean people, pranked in school, and who had later worked amazingly hard to get a worthy education and get a grip on his life. At McGonagall's question of why his parents had deserted him, he answered simply that he was a little different.

Minerva listened carefully to not miss a thing from this story. But she was absolutely shocked to hear a story as horrible as this form this well-behaved and fine man.

When Alfons finished, he looked up at Minerva again. He was surprised to see her eyes full of expression, of compassion and this kind look that seemed like something more real than friendliness.

There was a long silence after he had finished.

"I'm so sorry." Minerva finally spoke. "I could have never imagined..."

She reached out and took Alfons's hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You will always have a friend in me. Know that." Her voice was so unusually gentle and on the verge of breaking that it almost didn't sound like Minerva anymore. But it was her, in her looks, in her feelings, it was her.

Alfons was a little taken aback by the witch's touch. He almost never shared any physical contact with anybody, not this emotional at least. But to feel her warm and gentle hand against his was comforting and hopeful. He smiled up at Minerva, a look of sheer gratefulness on his face and an unknown drop of water in his eye.

In the back of his head, however, another slight yet strong feeling arose. Alfons didn't notice it. But it made his thumb caress over the inner side of Minerva's wrist gently and unconsciously. He felt the veins pulsing softly.

Minerva looked down at their hands where the touch of Alfons's thumb made her feel just a little uncomfortable. She slowly pulled her hand away from his, and smiled at him. She would always treasure that brilliant look in Alfons's eyes.

* * *

Minerva noticed Vereiha's absence from the dinner table.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Alfons was hiding, would you?" she turned to Pomona. The other witch looked up at her in surprise.

"I thought you knew all about his whereabouts," Pomona said in a somewhat teasing tone.

McGonagall shook her head stiffly, slightly annoyed at her friend's tease.

"He said he wanted to be alone, so I let the house-elves bring his dinner to his rooms," Pomona finished her answer before starting an interested conversation with Filius Flitwick who was seated on the other side of her.

"I see," Minerva said quietly, although Pomona was not listening anymore. She was just wondering whether she should visit him in the evening, when Severus's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Why do you spend so much time with Vereiha?"

Minerva turned to look at the Head of Slytherin, and smirked. "Jealous?"

"Not particularly," Snape replied crisply. "But I would watch out if I were you. There's something not right about him."

Minerva didn't even bother to look surprised. "It's just because he's another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher chosen over you," she stated in a manner that would have been infuriating if Severus had not had enough practice already. He simply glared at her darkly.

Minerva suddenly turned to smile at him, which was a rare occasion.

"If you are worried about your position as my number one rival then I can assure you, you are still firmly keeping that place. But if you are worried about the attention of an old witch..."

"Minerva-"

"Alright-alright!" Minerva's smile grew and turned even more charming. "I will look out for skeletons in his closet. And you may keep on criticizing him, because you simply can't get over the fact that you are no longer the youngest member of the staff."

Upon seeing Severus's stormy expression, she burst into a short light-hearted laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Another week had passed. The classes were over for this Friday. Minerva was sitting comfortably on the windowsill of the staff room, watching the Quidditch practice from the window. It was Hufflepuff but she still enjoyed watching the game. Her cat eyes caught the snitch long before the seeker noticed it. She was still a master at this. Her little cat nose was almost touching the window glass as she observed the game intensively.

* * *

Vereiha's last class had just ended, and with a light step he retreated to the staff room. When he entered it seemed as if the room was empty. He set a couple of his text books on the table silently, only then feeling someone's eye on him.

Alfons looked around to spot the person, but only found the tabby cat sitting on the windowsill and watching him.

"Why hello there, kitten," Alfons said kindly as he approached. "And just who might you be?"

McGonagall looked at him with sheer shock in her eyes. Had the man really not known that she was an Animagus? She was surprised and taken aback when the wizard started to pet her head gently, but then she smirked a very feline smirk, deciding to play along.

"You belong to one of the teachers, don't you?" Alfons continued, stroking the cat's soft fur. "I bet you're Minerva's," he added after a moment of thought.

The cat looked up at him, and a quiet "Meow?" escaped.

"I'm sorry if I guessed wrong, but you simply remind me of her very much." Alfons was meaning the cat's straight posture and its look. Even its fur pattern around its eyes resembled Minerva's spectacles. "Her charm very much resembles one of a cat's, such as yours."

Minerva was glad that, when in her cat form, it wouldn't show when she was blushing. She really considered transfiguring herself back into human to prevent the young wizard from saying any more that was not meant for her to hear. But she was too curious to do so. It was fascinating how this man who never voiced his thoughts much would be so candid in the presence of an animal.

"Yes, you heard me right," Alfons unsuspiciously told the cat. "I think she is charming, and beautiful. I wonder if she has many admirers in this castle."

Minerva knew that, was she in her human form, her face would be totally red by now.

For a couple of minutes Alfons didn't say anything. Minerva looked up at him again, his look was lost somewhere outside, in the clouds. Minerva already suspected that this would be the end of the one-sided conversation. But it wasn't. Finally the wizard spoke, and he did so in a small and admiring voice.

"I'm most happy that she is my friend here," he said quietly, a heavy amount of... gratefulness... in his tone. "I have never had any."

He looked down at the cat and their eyes locked for a long moment. Minerva only wished he could see the endless compassion in her eyes, without understanding that she was not an ordinary cat.

"You wouldn't know how that feels..." Alfons said in a touchingly sad whisper. "...But she must not know."

He pulled his hand back and turned around, starting to walk away from the cat. He felt better, having told someone about his worry once again, having opened up just a little bit again. For that chance he would stay thankful to the cat.

But just as he opened the door to leave, he heard a very specific female voice call out his name.

"Alfons!"

He turned around instantly, finding himself facing Minerva, the strict and calm witch now with uncontrollable emotions in her eyes. The cat was nowhere to be seen anymore. To say the least, Alfons was thoroughly surprised.

"You- You were the..." Alfons stuttered, realizing.

Minerva stepped to him, looking in his eyes with admirable sympathy. She felt really bad that she couldn't change Alfon's sad past in any way.

"I didn't know things had been that bad," she said kindly. "I wish I could help you. But you are brave."

"You have already helped me a lot," Alfons replied, a heartfelt expression that made Minerva step forward and embrace him.

Alfons was at first startled at the witch's doing. For once, she was certainly not a person that went around hugging everyone. And secondly, he had never before in his life been hugged.

But he quickly understood the meaning of this warm and affectionate gesture, understood her true compassion for him, and how she tried to let him know that he could count on her from now on.

He knew, after this he should tell her about everything, he shouldn't keep anything to himself anymore. Yet he knew he couldn't tell his secret to anyone, the secret why he was rejected by everyone and hated everywhere.

The same small feeling from the back of his head that had visited him a week ago, was back. Only stronger. He set his arms around the witch's thin body to return the embrace, but his attention was caught by the warmth of her skin against his cold one. He could feel the pulse in her neck, and a slight imagination of the blood running through her veins crossed his mind.

Frightened of the strange image, he pulled away from Minerva, and the feeling retreated. The witch was looking at him to find some information in his eyes.

"Thank you, Minerva," Alfons said so quietly that he wasn't sure whether she heard him or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Although Minerva had tried to act most kindly to him, Alfons seemed to become nervous whenever he was near her. It didn't show much but sometimes his hands started twitching for no apparent reason, his eyes glancing aroung as if looking if nobody else was around. Apart from that his smile, all his expressions, his look and his behaviour was mostly the same.

Minerva was happy that he felt free to joke and laugh together with her. They could talk about most of the things. Alfons was especially interested in Minerva's time at Hogwarts, and also in everything concerning children. Minerva supposed it was because he himself hadn't had a very light childhood. The more she wtached him, Minerva was sure that Alfons was a Gryffindor-type of person.

She didn't listen to Severus when he said that she should be more careful with Vereiha, that he didn't trust him. Surely it was just because Severus was envious because of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher post. The children on the other hand liked their new teacher very much. Alfons easily made the lessons interesting, and even Quirrell was thankful to him that the students now paid much more attention.

Alfons himself knew and appreciated everyone's behaviour towards him, but he couldn't prevent himself from being slightly nervous around Minerva. He couldn't tell her about it though, he couldn't tell anyone. It was obvious that she noticed his twitching hands and wandering looks, but she was tactful enough to not point it out. Alfons was afraid that Snape suspected though, that he suspected what his big secret was. Why else would he glare at him so piercingly whenever he passed him and during the meals? Or was it just the way he looked at everyone?

It wasn't that Alfons was afraid about himself. No. He was rather afraid about Minerva, the one person that was the closest to him, closer than anyone had ever been.

His fear had a reason to grow again one afternoon in November.

They were in Minerva's office this time, Minerva, Severus and Alfons. The witch was seated at the desk, going through a small pile of parchments and explaining to the two wizards the plans for the students' next visit to Hogsmeade. Severus sat in the other corner of the room, in an armchair, watching and listening with his usual frown on his face. While Alfons stood right behind Minerva, also studying the parchments in Minerva's hand.

"Now, I figure it most wise to once again ask for the students' parents' agreement for the visit. Just like we did last year..."

Minerva's words fell on deaf ears. Alfons had lost his concentration in the Hogsmeade matter, and the feeling he feared took over him again. His look turned from the parchments to the witch seated before him, more specifically to her neck. There he knew was this large vein that carried a big amount of blood to her head from her body. He could feel the warmth emerging from her body as he leaned in closer to her. He longed to touch this fair skin and to taste that warm fresh blood.

He stopped closing in when Minerva suddenly turned and looked up at him. She was surprised to see him so close to her and to see this twinkling look in his eyes, full of some sort of strange desire.

"Are you even listening?" she asked sharply.

"Of course," Alfons quickly answered, straightening up. "The students must not have a chance to sneak their brooms to the village. They have a nasty habit of doing so," he then quoted Minerva's last sentences, surprising even himself that he had remembered it.

"Alright, well..." she said as she stood up and walked farther from Alfons. "Since you have been paying so much attention, I will leave you to deal with the matters I have raised. Now, if the two of you would be so kind as to leave, I have a lot of work to do today."

At her tired voice, Severus stood up, and Alfons also walked to the door. "Of course," Severus said, holding the door open for the other professor. "We wouldn't want to spend any more of your precious time, would we?" He looked at Alfons pointedly.

Alfons nodded, and turned to McGonagall. "Have a nice afternoon, Minerva." And with that he left the room, his cape, much to the annoyance of Severus, billowing behind him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Minerva asked back, irritated at the wizard's meaningful voice.

"Didn't that make you feel suspicious about him?" Severus asked. "I saw him. For the last ten minutes, he was staring at you, and, if I may say so, not in the most appropriate way."

"Severus!" Minerva scolded him with a disbelieving tone in her voice. Then she fell silent for a long moment. "You must have seen it wrong."

"I doubt that." Snape's voice was cold. He turned on his heel and exited the office, leaving Minerva to wonder at his words.

* * *

Severus caught up with Alfons in the hallway, and before the blonde could object, he pushed him against the wall strongly.

"Now you listen, Vereiha," Snape hissed menacingly. "I don't know what plans you have with Minerva, but you'd better leave them be."

"S-Severus, I- I don't know what you mean," Alfons said feebly, too scared of the Potions Master's raging stare to even try to move away.

"You know perfectly well what I mean," Severus said back distainfully. "I warn you, Vereiha, stay away from Minerva or if something happens to her, I will be after you. I am not saying that I am much of a good friend, but I know where my loyalties lie."

"I don't understand. If you mean that I was watching her today-"

"You are always watching her. Don't think I haven't noticed," Severus replied in a voice so poisenous that Alfons immediately understood why all the students were so afraid of him. "And now, do well to remember what I have said."

With that Severus pulled away and strode off, showing how a cape is really meant to billow in an impressive way.

* * *

Alfons took the threat most seriously, but it couldn't scare him away from Minerva. She was still acting nice to him, but she sometimes seemed troubled about his nervousness as well. He had a reason to be like that, however. A reason he couldn't tell anyone about, but what would be clear to everyone concerned on a certain December day.

He was once again alone in the staff room with Minerva. The witch was sending him frequent glances, watching his hands twitching, his body hardly staying down in his armchair, and sometimes meeting his own look. After this had been going on for almost half an hour, Minerva stood up from her seat.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore," she announced and walked around the desk. "Tell me, what is bothering you all the time?" His reply surprised her greatly.

He did not answer what was making him nervous, instead he said, "Don't come any closer!", in a voice so desperate and pleading that Minerva actually stopped in her tracks, staring at him in shock. "Please," he added, and the look he gave her was full of some kind of strange emotion. Perhaps regret?

"Alfons," Minerva said quietly and, disobeying his order, stepped closer to him. "Don't be afraid, dear. Tell me what is the matter."

But when she reached out her hand to touch his, he grabbed at her wrist so painfully that Minerva had to suppress a small scream. Was it only her or were his nails growing longer against her skin?

"Let go of me at once," she ordered firmly, trying to pull her hand free from his grip. "You're hurting me, Alfons!"

After another moment of struggle, Alfons let go of her so suddenly that Minerva stumbled backwards slightly when she was released. She took hold of her now hurting wrist with her other hand, glaring at Alfons in a mixture of anger and disappointment. She failed to notice him also grasping at his hand behind his back.

"I'm sorry, Minerva," Alfons said loudly enough for her to hear him.

She watched as his eyes started to search the room for something and finally stopped on the open window. Minerva followed his look for a moment and then looked at him again. Before she could move, she saw Alfons jumping up on his feet and lunging at her.

The same moment his arms had wrapped around her and she felt a stinging pain in her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

As Alfons shot towards her and wrapped his arms around her posessively, he bared his brilliant white teeth and long sharp fangs, biting into the side of her neck. Minerva let out a sharp high-pitched screech before a faint took over her, and she collapsed right in Alfons's arms. His strong arms held her upright and close to him.

Alfons had by now been taken over by monstrous feelings, forgetting all about how this woman had cared for him and that they were even friends.

His fangs having made small cuts in Minerva's neck, he was now sucking the blood out of her hungrily. The taste was sweet and pleasant. This was the rare occasion when he felt warmth inside himself as he obtained more and more of the witch's blood.

His hair had turned black and now drooped before his face where his now-crimson eyes were bulging out of his head. They held an appetent look, the look full of desire for more of this woman's lifeblood. His already long nails had formed into sharp claws that now strongly ripped at her back, having already ripped her robes and now cutting long painful wounds into her skin.

Minerva's limp body was entirely at the vampire's disposal. He gained an enormous amount of blood from her with every passing second, pressing her against himself in order to squeeze out more of this sweet red liquid, which he would never get enough of.

After a couple of minutes of this monstrosity some footsteps could be heard from the hallway outside of the room. Alfons's cravings were not satisfied yet, so he tried to take the last of the blood he could get. Only when the door was already opening he let go of Minerva and, transforming into a large bat, flew out of the open window.

* * *

Pomona and Severus entered the staff room just in time to see a large bat flying out of the window and Minerva collapsing in the middle of the room. As Pomona shrieked in fright, the two of them rushed towards the witch.

Severus quickly knelt down beside her, and, studying the two cuts in Minerva's neck, a grim frown crossed his face. "I should have known," he muttered under his breath, pressing his hand on her neck to stop the blood from running.

Pomona was standing next to him, staring in shock at her unconscious friend and the young wizard. "What is it, Severus? What's happened to her? What will we do?" she asked apprehensively, hardly giving the Potions Master a chance to reply.

"Well, first, I want you to quiet down," Severus told her bitterly, and the witch immediately shut up. "And now you will go and inform Poppy about what has happened. I will be coming to the infirmary with Minerva."

Pomona nodded quickly and nervously, and hurried out of the room with such speed Severus had never thought the plump witch could be able to gain. She probably hadn't understood what she was supposed to do, but Severus had no time to explain things to her.

He then turned to look at the frail body of Minerva again, having never before seen her in such a helpless situation. Still holding his hand firmly to her neck, he considered whether to use a levitation charm to get her to the infirmary. But that would hurt her, Severus knew. It was never good to use this spell on a person. Praying that he wouldn't meet any students on his way, he picked Minerva up and, finding that she is very light, got up easily.

Only when his arms were already around her, Severus noticed the long wounds of the vampire's claws in Minerva's back. He tried to avoid touching them as he carried her.

Just when he had started his way to the Hospital Wing, Severus saw Minerva turning her head slightly, putting enormous effort into that small movement. A trickle of blood ran down her neck. Severus pulled her protectively closer to him. "Shh. Don't move, Minerva. It's alright. I'm taking you to Poppy."

He was even somewhat happy that Minerva was unconscious, because if she had ever heard him speak in a voice so soft as he had just did, it would ruin his reputation.

He was quite lucky though, only passing a group of three students on his way to the other side of the castle. Of course, there were not many children in the castle at present, it was the Christmas break after all. But the sight must have been very shocking for these three Ravenclaws. The Head of Slytherin carrying a half-dead Head of Gryffindor in his arms was not a thing they would see at the school every day. But probably the most shocking thing was that the Potions Master had no time to send a poisonous glare at them.

* * *

Severus threw open the doors to the infirmary as he quickly marched through the doorway.

"Minerva!"

Poppy's exclamation was followed by the matron running towards Severus and Minerva, her eyes wide with shock. She took a quick look at Minerva's pale face, and lead the wizard to a bed on which he could place the patient.

"What happened, Severus?" Poppy asked impatiently. "I can't understand a word Pomona is saying." The Herbology teacher had come nearer as well, also staring at Severus questioningly.

Severus set Minerva on the bed carefully, answering seriously, "She was attacked by a vampire, most likely a Northern European one."

"But that's impossible!" Pomona replied in disbelief as Poppy left them to go and get the medicine she needed for Minerva. "There are no vampires in Hogwarts. How would one get in?"

"I assure you a vampire is living at Hogwarts currently, but I will do my best to get rid of him," Severus said determinedly, not once turning his look from Minerva.

Before Pomona could ask anymore, Poppy was back with some bottles, vials and a bandage. She set the stuff on the table beside the bed, and started to first clean the small cuts on Minerva's neck. "This shouldn't be that bad," she commented as she leaned over her patient. "But she has lost a great deal of blood."

"You should see her back before you make your diagnosis," Severus said and helped to carefully turn Minerva so that the med-witch could take a look at the claw marks in her skin.

It was a rare occasion that Poppy ever gasped at the sight of any injury, but this time it was worth it. There were eight long wounds across the witch's back, each of them looking awfully black and covered with blood as well. Poppy ordered Severus to turn Minerva back so that she must not look at her injuries anymore, deciding to deal with her bloodloss first.

"I still don't believe it could have been a vampire," Pomona voiced her thoughts after a long moment of silence, which was only disturbed by Poppy's heavy breathing.

Before Severus could think of something shrewd to respond with, the doors to the Hospital Wing flew open once again, this time revealing a bigger group of people. Dumbledore was walking in the front, not a step behind came Rolanda Hooch, behind them Filch, and finally Quirrell. The Madam looked very upset, the other three were concerned in a more calm way.

"What has happened?" Rolanda questioned in a fiery tone, hurrying ahead of the other teachers and towards Minerva's bed. Pomona had to hold her back before she came too close for Poppy to become nervous. As known the med-witch needed space to do her job. But Rolanda kept struggling with the other witch to be able to get a closer look at her ill friend.

"Now-now, Rolanda, calm down," Albus said, having reached the bedside himself, and put a hand on the younger witch's shoulder.

"How did you know that Minerva was taken here?" Pomona questioned the Headmaster after Madam Hooch took a step back, calming herself with deep breaths.

Albus smirked. "Paintings."

Of course. The paintings on the castle walls were able to pass an interesting news from one side of the castle to the other in mere minutes.

"Now, what exactly is the case? We weren't told any details," Albus then asked, glancing at the Deputy Headmistress worriedly.

Severus saw his chance and pulled at Quirrell's arm, bringing him closer.

"Look!" he ordered, pointing at the two small cuts in Minerva's neck that Poppy was now unable to heal because of everyone around ruining her concentration. "Does this look like a vampire's victim to you?" Severus asked meaningfully.

"It- It would seem so," Quirrell agreed, frightned a little of the Potions Master's forceful action.

"Any specific species?"

"W-Well, Northern..."

"Northern European perhaps?" Severus suggested, and Quirrell nodded apprehensively. Severus sent a winning look at Pomona for a moment. Then, releasing Querrell's arm and turning to the Headmaster, he said, "If the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor himself agrees, I believe this is our case."

"And how, if I may ask, do you believe a vampire was able to get into Hogwarts?" Albus asked, starting to get interested in it.

"Alright, that's enough now!"

That came from Poppy who had obviously had enough of them disturbing her work. She had a life to save, for Heaven's sake! She stood up and began to usher all of them out.

"I have to take care of Minerva here, and you can all continue your conversation somewhere else. Now, I need space, so out! Out! All of you. Yes, you too, Albus! It makes no difference if you're the Headmaster. You can all come back when she is feeling better. But for now, shoo!"

The staff members withdrew quickly, knowing better not to mess with the upset med-witch. All of them were out in the hallway already, when Poppy pulled Severus back inside, and closed the doors firmly.

"I need your help," she told Severus as she hurried back to Minerva's bed.


	7. Chapter 7

That evening Severus Snape couldn't sleep. He kept pacing his rooms, his face clouded with an expression even more gloomy than usually. At the sound of his shoes on the cold dungeon floor, all the people on the nearest portraits hid themselves, not wanting to get in the Potions Master's way. Only the Slytherin snake on the painting on his door hissed soothingly to him. The Potions Master didn't seem to notice.

Severus was drawn out of his thoughts when the clock stroke midnight. He stopped in front of his large bookshelves and started picking out all his Defence Against the Dark Arts books, his books on mystical creatures and beasts, the books on Northern European fictional monsters, and, finally, vampires. Having picked out all of these, he took the huge pile of books to his desk and set them down, muttering, "I should have known."

Although he would never admit it to anyone, even having trouble admitting it to himself, he felt guilty for what had happened to Minerva. If he had been more watchful and wise, he would have known who Alfons was. He would have found out sooner, and would have prevented the whole thing. He had known things were strange with Vereiha but he hadn't done anything about it. And now he hated himself because of it.

He sat down, deciding to spend the rest of this sleepless night browsing through material on the _nosferatu_. His hope was to find ways to help Minerva, to keep Alfons away, and, if he was lucky, to get rid of him.

Severus knew he had never been a good friend, bur he was a loyal friend. Even he had a heart, and even he could respect what other people did for him. Minerva had always been her friend, ever since he started working at Hogwarts. They were rivals, of course. Slytherin and Gryffindor, what would you expect? But she was also the only person who ever asked how he feels about things, the only one who listened closely whenever he had anything to say, and the only one who actually felt sorry for him when he had any mishaps.

And he liked that. He liked to argue with her and he liked to agree with her. He would let her pity himself in hard times, and he would share a good laugh with her in the happy ones. She was definitely his friend. His only friend, to be precise. The other teachers detested him, to say the least, and Dumbledore, although he helped Severus, was still his boss.

He had to help her. If not in any other way, he would keep her safe. Yes, this was the promise he made to himself. He would protect Minerva from the vampire.

Just as he had turned another page in a Defence Agains the Dark Arts book to read about the defence methods of vampires, he saw a large shadow move past his window quickly. Severus looked out the window from where he was seated, and he could have sworn it was a bat out there.

A bat... A bat?!

With a jolt, he was up on his feet and rushing out of his rooms, heading to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Severus only stopped when the doors to the infirmary didn't open before him like he had hoped them to. He pushed the doors, only then coming to the conclusion that the place was locked during the night.

Severus took a step back and reached for his wand.

"Severus?" he heard Poppy's sleepy voice say. "What are you doing up here?"

He turned and found himself facing the med-witch who had obviously came to look when she heard the noise of his quick steps. She was wearing her faint red dressing gown and her hair was loose, the moonlight that peeked in from the windows made her silver hair glint beautifully. He would compliment that later.

Poppy eyed him with obvious curiosity as if it had been the first time she had found him wandering around the castle at night.

"I came to check on Minerva." He knew how pathetic that sounded. "I have a feeling the vamire might come back for her," he added quickly.

Poppy wanted to say something but she was overcome by a yawn.

"Now please, open the door, or I'll do it myself," Severus said impatiently.

"What's your hurry?" Poppy wondered out loud, but stepped to the infirmary doors. She took out the keys that she always carried around and unlocked the door, careful not to make a sound to wake the patients.

Before she could even move out of the way, Severus pushed the doors open and stormed inside. She followed behind closely, only to come to a halt when she saw what was happening. The sight before the two of them was horrifying.

A tall man figure with a wide cape was leaning over Minerva's bed. His shoulder-lenght hair was black, his long claws digged into the skin near Minerva's shoulders. The vampire's face was buried into her neck, his breathing was hard and his movements forceful.

Minerva seemed unconscious. Her face was white as the snow, and her weak body made no attempt of objection. She was pressed strongly against the vampire, slowly being drained from her lifeblood.

At the sound of Severus and Poppy's steps, the monster looked up at them, raising his mouth from the small cuts on his victim's neck. His bright red eyes held a fierce look in them, a trickle of blood running down his chin.

Poppy gasped in shock, Severus kept his steady face. It was Alfons!

His eyes were no longer blue, his hair no longer blonde, but it was him. It was his face and his body, but he had changed from the humble man he usually was into an attrocious beast.

Severus started to run towards him, but Alfons stepped back and, even faster than Minerva would have, transformed. The bat gave a screech and flew out of the window, disappearing into the night.

Severus quickly sat beside Minerva and checked her pulse. "Alive," he sighed, relieved.

Poppy hurried to them, her hand pressed against her chest in order to steady her racing heart. "That was Alfons!" she said, not willing to believe it really.

"Yes. I knew," Severus replied, his look now fixed on Minerva. Her long black hair was loose, framing her pale face in soft waves. She had a pained expression on her face.

"You knew? Well, why didn't you say so?" Poppy asked in annoyance as she also sat by Minerva's side. She picked the things she needed from the table nearby and started to clean the cuts once again.

"Would you have believed me?" His voice held a tone of sneer.

Poppy had to agree, "No, I wouldn't have." She wanted to add that she wouldn't have thought he would come here to save Minerva either, but kept silent, knowing that he had come after all and it didn't matter what his purpose had been.

Suddenly, Poppy had a feeling that something was not right. She moved her hand near Minerva's nose and mouth, and found that the witch was not breathing. Quickly reaching for her wand and pointing it at her patient's throat, she said, "Anapneo!"

Minerva took in a deep and long awaited breath. Poppy gave a sigh. Severus watched silently as the med-witch nursed Minerva's wounds.

"I believe we must make a transfusion," Poppy finally said to break the silence. "A very Muggle way of course, but I'm afraid she won't hold on otherwise."

"I can do it," Severus replied without hesitation. He regretted it the next second, yet somewhere in his mind he knew that he would do even a lot more only to help save Minerva.

"You?" Poppy asked, looking at him from head to toes. "I don't think she would want Slytherin blood in her veins."

"Oh, for God's sake, is Hufflepuff any better?" he burst out, annoyed. "Or are you planning to plunder the next true Gryffindor in this school, Dumbledore?"

Poppy silently turned back to Minerva. There was a long silence as they thought of the worst things that could happen to her.

"Very well," Poppy said as she stood up, facing Severus."We'll do it tomorrow. Her wounds must be at least a little bit healed. Now go, I'll stay watch."

But Severus didn't move. He kept his eyes on the witch laying in the bed in front of him. "You go, I'll stay. I can't sleep anyway."

Poppy watched him curiously for another minute, but then a new yawn reminded her that she was actually rather tired.

"Alright," she said as she passed Severus on her way out of the infirmary. "I'll see you in the morning."

Severus nodded. The doors closed after Poppy.

Severus carefully reached out and caressed Minerva's hair and head. He silently promised that this would never happen again. Alfons would never again get near her.


	8. Chapter 8

Throughout the next week Minerva showed no signs of life at all. Yet she was alive. She was breathing, her heart was beating, but she never opened her eyes, staying in a coma-like deep sleep for the whole time.

The story of the unknown vampire in the castle had spread fast. The few students that had remained in the castle for Christmas break moved around the castle with carefully quiet steps, as if that would prevent the monster from noticing them. The teachers all worked hard to figure out who the culprit of this attack was. But to no avail. The vampire remained a mystery. Even though Severus and Poppy tried to convince everyone of the staff that it was Alfons, not even Dumbledore would believe them.

Severus had never thought that Minerva McGonagall was so popular in Hogwarts. To the annoyance of Poppy, every day at least ten people wanted to visit Minerva, whether her fellow teachers or her students. It was actually touching to watch the two first-years stand by their Transfiguration professor's bedside, one of them carrying a large posy of smelling flowers, both of them eyeing the ill witch with concern and sadness in their eyes.

The staff had a hard time getting used to the thought that one of the greatest witches they knew was in such a vulnerable state, meaning that they would not stand a chance if the vampire would be to make another move. Pomona and Rolanda, being her close friends, couldn't accept the situation, and Poppy often had to bring them some potion to calm the two of them down when they sat, worrying, by Minerva's bed. Professor Dumbledore could also be often sighted next to the Transfiguration professor's bed, the usual twinkle gone from his eyes.

Poppy was irritated, to say the least, that so many people now visited the infirmary, not to mention that she was rather worried about her friend as well. There were many times when she refused to let some of the visitors in, she even had the might to prevent the Headmaster from coming sometimes. In her opinion, in the state Minerva was in she should be as less disturbed as possible. Despite all the healing potions and spells she used on the witch, Poppy couldn't make Minerva's condition better. It was only the time that could show mercy on her now.

As for the visitors, Poppy was always very strict about them but she understood her colleagues' need to see Minerva, she was everyone's friend, after all. But the one person that Poppy never allowed to enter the infirmary was Alfons Vereiha. He had tried a few times, looking at the med-witch with a pleading look in his pale blue eyes, and claiming that he was also as worried about the patient as everyone else. Poppy knew better. She forbid the man from coming, and since she had started to carry a small crucifix, as Severus had advised her to, Alfons didn't dare to come again.

On the other hand, Poppy never prevented Severus Snape from coming.

He would sit by Minerva's bed almost all the day, only disappearing when someone else came to visit. He had kept his promise to himself that he would protect Minerva from the vampire. After reading through all the books on the _nosferatu_ that he could find in his posession, he had brought over to Minerva the things that would keep the monster away when he was not there to watch over her. There was garlic spread around her bedside, the smell ruining the air, and a crucifix laying on the table nearby. Severus had forbid everyone to remove the garlic or open the windows for better air, unless someone was near the patient in the time. Fortunately, there were no other patients in the infirmary at the moment, so no one else had to suffer from the thick smell of garlic, and no one questioned Severus's methods as they all knew what keeping a vampire away meant.

The day after the vampire's second attack Severus had come to the Hospital Wing to donate his blood for Minerva. Thanks to that she survived the bloodloss. Severus had, though, made Poppy swear that she wouldn't tell anyone about what he had done. Poppy had at first objected, saying that this heroic deed would be appreciated by all, but in the end she gave in and promised to keep it a secret.

* * *

It was the Christmas Day. Severus had arrived at the infirmary early in the morning, just before the other staff members would wake up. It was a pity that Minerva couldn't enjoy Christmas this year, she always loved the holiday so much.

The first rays of the winter sun peeked in from the windows and lay themselves upon the pale face of the ill witch. As Severus studied her there like that, he came to a conclusion that she looked very much like _"the Sleeping White"_ or _"the Snow Beauty"_ from the Muggle fairytales, not that he would ever read them. Skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony... Only that her Prince was not to save her by a kiss but instead a big amount of blood through a transfusion.

As he mused there like that his hand almost unknowingly took Minerva's gently. He felt the slight pulse in her wrist, convincing him once again that she was alive. Thanks to him. Severus, though, didn't consider himself a hero of any sort, but a man who had failed to figure everything out in time to save the witch.

He was lost. He would never admit it, but he was lost. He didn't know what to do, with Minerva like this. He couldn't decide how to get rid of the vampire or how to keep protecting Minerva. As strange as it was, he missed hearing Minerva's opinion about everything, even though they almost never agreed with one another. She had been away before, but there had never before been a chance of her not coming back. Severus had the odd feeling that he didn't quite know how to move on without his only friend, Minerva, around him. His concern for her was growing, because with every day he felt less confident in her recovery.

Closing his hand around Minerva's cold one, he was in real need for a Christmas Miracle right now.

Severus had been looking down at the floor for a couple of silent minutes when he felt someone's look on him. With a jolt, he looked up. Minerva's green eyes were studying him with a curious look in them.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus couldn't believe his own eyes. Minerva was awake and eyeing him silently. The look in her bright green eyes was a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Her long dark hair spread over the pillows, and as a contrast to her white skin made her look very pretty.

A minute of silence passed.

"Severus?" Minerva asked, intending to sound as challenging as ever, but only managing to sound awfully tired. She really hoped she wouldn't have to say much more, for even that little word had required a huge effort from her.

There was a sort of expression on Severus's face that could be mistaken for a sneer, but what was actually one of his rare true smiles.

"Merry Christmas, Minerva," he said kindly. A soft sigh escaped from him in relief. Was everything going to be fine now?

Minerva's brow furrowed slightly.

"It's still a week until Christmas, Severus." This time her voice held a little more certainty.

Severus shook his head with a low chuckle. "You've slept that week away," he said, causing Minerva to fall into real confusion.

She glanced around her, without moving her head because that would require too much strength. She was certainly in the infirmary. That would explain the unfamiliar bed and the bright morning light in the windows.

"It's a pity you missed yesterday's Christmas dinner. It was the event of the year, you should've seen Sybill... Although I doubt Poppy would have allowed you to come," Severus said, not sure how to begin this conversation with Minerva.

Minerva was absolutely clueless. "Why?" she asked quietly. "What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?"

"No," Minerva answered. There was no sign of her usual firmness or the protective shield she always used to hide her emotions. "I remember my conversation with Alfons. He was acting rather strange..."

"Well, yes. You may not have any _conversations_ like that with him again," Severus tried to put this in words. Minerva gave him a questioning look. "To put it simply, he attacked you. Alfons is a vampire."

Minerva's eyes widened in shock, but she couldn't utter a word.

"A Northern European one to be exact, so no one but you is actually in danger," Severus continued. "He came here after you as well, that's when Poppy and I saw." He stopped, realizing that Minerva was quite lost.

"No," she whispered finally in disbelief. "It cannot be. He's such a lovely man..."

"Well, appearances can be misleading," Severus cut in sharply.

Minerva looked at him for a long moment, figuring if there was more to what he had just said. Then she lowered her eyes to Severus's hand that was still holding hers. It wasn't the way he usually treated her, sitting by her bed with a look of desperation in his eyes and holding her hand as if it were a precious piece of art.

Severus realized now that he still held the witch's hand and was about to let go, but Minerva held on to him. Only now he noticed that had he touched the snow outside it would have still been warmer than Minerva's hand. Looking up at her, he saw the fear in the Gryffindor's eyes that he had never seen there before. The fear of letting go of that one warm hand of the Potions Master's, as if it were the only link still holding her in this world.

"Your hands are cold. How are you feeling yourself?" Severus eventually asked. His voice held a gentle tone, uncharacteristic to him.

Minerva wanted to reply that she was feeling quite well, but her deep sigh gave her away. "Low," she said feebly.

The sense of guilt grew inside Severus, watching his friend - yes, she WAS his friend and not simply a colleague - so weak and powerless. The paleness of her face reminded him of his days as a Death Eater, how much death he had spread everywhere and to everyone. The fear of death was so familiar to him, the same fear reflecting in the witch's eyes at the moment, for she knew she had passed death very scarcely. The guilt burning him now, however, was for not being able to prevent the incident with the vampire. This was a moment as good as could be to tell her he felt sorry. But he was not good with apologies.

"Minerva," he started, his eyes never leaving hers. "I..."

"Minerva!"

Poppy's exclaim came from behind Severus, startling him and Minerva, and the med-witch approached with a wide smile on her pretty face.

"You're awake! How wonderful! How are you feeling? We have all been worried sick about you," she said as she came to stand next to the bedside. She did not wait for an answer to her question. Fighting the urge to warmly hug her friend, Poppy turned to take a couple of vials from the table nearby. She started mixing the potions together in a small mug.

Severus discreetly drew back his hand, earning a somewhat disappointed yet understanding look from Minerva.

Poppy turned to Minerva quickly, holding out the mug. "Here. You must take this, dear. You must regain your strenght as quickly as possible," she told Minerva amiably. "We can never be sure of the outcome of this transfusion. Oh!" She turned to Severus quickly. "Believe me, I haven't told anyone about it until just now."

"I'm sure of it," Severus replied with a taste of his usual bitterness.

Minerva glanced from one of them to the other in confusion.

"Didn't he tell you?" Poppy asked.

"I don't think he did," Minerva answered, her voice still quiet from the lack of strength. She eyed the Potions Master for a long moment, connecting the dots in her mind. "Am- Am I half Slytherin now?" she asked warily.

"You could also put it like that," Severus said unconcernedly.

"You see, dear," Poppy explained, "Severus was willing to save you by donating his own blood for you. Now, if you are going to scold him for that, please do it some other time. I for one think it was very noble of him." She looked at the wizard proudly. Severus looked away, he had not done this to appear noble.

"Of course," Minerva agreed with the other witch. "Thank you, Severus." She tried to catch Severus's look, and he finally looked up at her and nodded silently. That moment they both knew that the could count each other as their friend.

Poppy waved her hand between the two of them.

"Minerva! You can thank him later," she announced. "I need you to take this potion now." She frowned, looking at the other witch. "Can you do that?"

Minerva intended to sit up, but gave up quickly as she could hardly move her head.

"Here. Let me help you, deary," Poppy offered, acting quickly when she noticed her friend's helplessness. She raised Minerva enough to give her the potion, then layed her head back on the pillows again.

Minerva hated being treated like some sort on an invalid, but she had no other choice than to let Poppy help her.

"This should make you feel better in a short time," Poppy said, putting the mug back on the table. "But don't even dream of getting out of here until you are fully recovered. You must not worry about Alfons though, you are well protected." Rather than meaning the garlic around the bed, Poppy looked at Severus, smiling.

A knock on the infirmary doors broke the moment of silence that had layed upon them.

"I'd better go now," Severus said, quickly standing up. "If you don't mind I would come again soon." He wasn't quite sure whether the question was meant for Poppy or Minerva. The latter nodded silently, a small genuine smile playing on her lips.

Severus turned around hastily and swept away, out of the infirmary. The person behind the doors knocked again.

"I can't believe he actually left. You should've seen him last week, he hardly left your bedside," Poppy told Minerva zealously, walking to the doors. Minerva gave a small chuckle.

Poppy invited the visitor in, and he walked towards Minerva's bed with a relieved smile. The happy twinkle in his eyes was back.

"Albus," Minerva greeted the Headmaster in her quiet voice. Without waiting for a response, she added, "Merry Christmas." A triumphant smile curved her lips.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Minerva," Dumbledore replied as he sat on a chair by the bedside. "I must admit you won, again." He smiled merrily. The game of who got to say "Merry Christmas" to the other first each year never got old between the two professors.

"How are you feeling?" Albus asked then, his eyes studying the witch's pale face and lively eyes.

"That's the third time I've been asked that today," Minerva chuckled softly. "Better already," she answered just before another knocking sounded from the door.

"I have a feeling you will be asked that many more times today," Poppy said as she made her way to the doors and revealed Rolanda, who was panting from running to the Hospital Wing.


	10. Chapter 10

Minerva had to stay in the Hospital Wing for only three more days, before she could convince Poppy that she was well enough to get on herself.

The smell of garlic was insufferable in the infirmary.

"Must you keep that thing in here, Poppy?" Minerva asked at least fifteen times a day. "It's disgusting."

"Yes, Minerva, I must," Poppy answered every time. "It's for your own protection. You wouldn't want to be drained from your blood by the vampire, now would you?"

"But you're killing me with this smell," Minerva complained, burying her face in her pillow in an unsuccessful attempt to escape the smell.

During her stay in the infirmary all the members of the staff came to visit her, as did all the ghosts, all the students still at school, and even a couple of house-elves. Even Peeves found his way to sneak past Poppy and play a few friendly tricks on Minerva, probably just to make sure she remembered he was still around. Alfons was not allowed to come of course.

Minerva was flattered that she meant that much to everyone at the school, but also embarrassed because everyone saw her in her weak condition.

Her friends brought her Christmas presents down to the Hospital Wing for her, so she wouldn't miss all the holiday fun. Minerva was rather touched by all the care she gained from everyone. She wondered whether she really was such a good friend to everyone to deserve this good treatment.

"Well, you certainly play a big role in all of our lives," Poppy admitted one day, while sorting Minerva's gifts on the table. "For some of us you are a great role model," she added, then fell in thought for a moment. "Though I am not quite sure about Sybill..."

Minerva gave an amused snort.

Finally, in the fourth morning, Minerva was free to leave the garlic stench and the intense care of Poppy. The air out in the corridor felt so fresh for Minerva that she gave out a sigh of relief, before inhaling a deep breath happily.

"I never knew you hated garlic that much," Severus commented as the two of them started to walk down the hall side by side.

"I don't," Minerva answered briskly. "But I have never had to live in the smell for days. It's horrible, believe me."

"I feel for you," Severus said without much feeling. "Poppy is going to put garlic all around your rooms this evening as she told me."

Minerva groaned. "Does she really have to?"

"At least she allows you to go about your business, carrying a simple crucifix. It doesn't smell a bit."

"Well, I guess that's okay," Minerva agreed. "But garlic... I can't get the smell out of my things for months."

"You know, you almost sound like a vampire yourself," Severus noted dryly. "It is a side effect of a vampire bite, after all."

"Severus!" Minerva scolded him in an irritated voice. "Surely you don't think that-" She stopped mid-sentence, considering the facts for a moment. Then she shook her head. "No. Not possible. I would feel it if I was turning into a monster, wouldn't I? Besides, I am not afraid of the crucifix nor the sunlight," she justified, indicating the golden cross in Severus's hand. "And even you said that the smell was awful."

"You may be right," Severus said finally as they stopped in front of Minerva's office.

"I will fetch some of my work and then retreat to my rooms," Minerva told the wizard. "I don't need an escort anymore, thank you," she added before Severus could speak. "You may as well be on your way now. I believe it would lighten your mood to catch some students at some kind of rule-breaking."

Severus frowned, but nodded silently.

"Keep away from Alfons," he said, shoving the crucifix into Minerva's hand, and turned to leave.

Minerva watched him go and shook her head with a slight smile. The wizard always wore that mask of bitterness, but every now and then she could see behind it. She could see the man who cared for his friend and who would stand up for her in case there would be a need to.

She entered her office, realizing now how much she had missed her comfy armchair by the window and her filled bookshelves. She walked to her desk, put the cross aside, and started to gather the parchments she would need to catch up with what's been happening in the school during the last two weeks.

The knock on the door behind her didn't bother her a bit, and she called, "Yes. Come in!", without turning around. She had merely heard the door opening and the visitor taking a couple of quick steps, when she felt someone's cold breath on her nape.

Minerva turned around quickly, finding herself facing Alfons, and she gasped in surprise. The vampire stood scaringly close to her, his hands twitching in the desire to grab hold of her, his eyes burning with the lust for her blood. From between his lips, curved in a gentle smile, two long white teeth could be seen. Other than that Vereiha seemed quite human, his blonde hair and all.

Minerva backed against her desk, searching her mind for something to say, as her hand moved across the desk, seeking desperately for the crucifix.

"A-Alfons..." she stuttered in fear. Vereiha took a step closer, standing almost against her now. "Go away. Now! I don't want to hurt you."

She had found the crucifix. Her hand closing around the precious thing, she ignored the strange soft tingling pain as she touched it. But she hesitated to use it against Alfons.

When he attempted to move closer and Minerva pushed her other hand against his chest to keep him away, Vereiha grabbed her by the shoulders and that was enough for Minerva. She raised the crucifix if front of Alfons's face, and the speed with which the vampire retreated was unbelieveably fast.

Minerva took a brave step towards him, with the cross held firmly in her outstretched hand. The vampire screamed madly at the sight of the holy object and fled from the room with his feet barely touching the ground.

Only when the monster was already out of sight, Minerva's hand started to tremble and she dropped the crucifix on the floor. Clutching at her heart, she sat down in the nearest chair, wondering silently where had all her Gryffindor courage gone.


	11. Chapter 11

When Minerva left her rooms to go to breakfast the next morning, she ran into Severus in a hallway near her destination. Wondering if the man had waited for her on purpose, she went to the Great Hall together with him. After all, he never came through this corridor on his way from the dungeons to the Great Hall. But Severus's face showed no answer, it could have been a simple coincidence that they met.

Entering the Great Hall the first thing Minerva noticed was Alfons sitting next to her empty chair. Now that was on purpose! Vereiha had known that she always sits beside Albus, and taken the seat conveniently close to her.

The next thing she noticed was everyone's faces lighting up at the sight of the cured Deputy Headmistress. She nodded to the smiling faces gratefully as she stepped around the table, actually anxious about taking her seat.

Before she could reach her chair though, Severus swept past her and sat down between Albus and Alfons, not bothering to look up at the witch. Minerva sent him a quizzical look, but continued her way smoothly to the other end of the table where she took a seat beside Rolanda Hooch.

As Rolanda began to ask her all kinds of questions about how she was feeling and how had Poppy said she would have to keep healing herself, Minerva quite quickly forgot about the vampire at the other end of the table. She had to, though, work hard to not burst out laughing loudly when she noticed Vereiha's shocked and helpless expression. The man was probably wondering why she hadn't _Avada Kedavra_ d the Potions Master for taking her seat.

Severus ate his breakfast with an expression on his face that didn't show any emotion.

* * *

After the breakfast Minerva disappeared from the room quickly, in hopes that she would not be followed by Vereiha. Severus had left the meal early, and, although she would never admit it to anyone, Minerva felt a lot more insecure without him around.

As she strode through the hallways of the castle, the small cross dangled from a chain around her neck. The crucifix should have made her feel safer. It should have. But it didn't. Every moment Minerva was worried to find the vampire lurking around the next corner.

Her determined steps took her to the Hogwarts Library. She had decided to do some research on vampires and how to defend against one. She didn't know that she was not the only one with that idea.

Opening the doors as quietly as she could, Minerva entered the library and began to walk along the long corridor of enormous old bookcases. She silently wondered if she should ask for assistance to find the right books. But then again, who woluld be around here in a time like this?

When she turned the corner on a bookcase and swept past a large pile of books on one of the tables, she managed to hit them, and a couple of books fell onto the floor. They made a huge noise in the otherwise silent room.

Just as Minerva started to annoyedly pick the books up, she jumped at a piercing voice nearby.

"Minerva McGonagall! What are you doing?!"

The Professor stood up with the books in her hands, and looked up at the obviously enraged librarian.

"Excuse me, Irma, but it was hardly my fault," she returned with just as much venom in her tone. "The books were not in their right place."

"That does not give you the permission to send them flying around the room!" Madam Pince glared at the other witch so furiously that anyone, except for Minerva, Severus and maybe Albus, under her eye would have wanted to sink under the ground from shame.

But Minerva held her head high. She knew that a conflict with the librarian was the one thing she should avoid if she wanted to have a look at some of the library's books. She held out the books in her hands, and said simply, "I didn't mean to."

Madam Pince grabbed the books promptly but kept her eyes fixed on Minerva. The Professor couldn't help but notice the younger witch pressing the books strongly against her chest as if in an attempt to protect them from her.

"What do you want from here anyway?" Irma finally asked, her voice a little calmer but still frightening.

"If it's not yet clear, I came to the library for some books," Minerva answered coldly. Without letting the librarian reply, she added, "Now, Irma, where could I find books on vampires?"

Madam Pince clearly suspected that the witch was going to damage the books in some way, because she frowned very irritatedly. "This way," she indicated and started walking to the other side of the library with Minerva at her heels.

The Professor was sure that she heard Irma mutter something like, "Another one." Wondering what she could have meant by that, Minerva followed the witch to the Restricted Section.

Irma turned around before two extremely large bookcases and said, "You''ll findwhat you need in here." She gestured towards the bookshelves. Her glare clearly showed that she wanted to say something more, but she kept silent.

"Thank you," Minerva replied curtly and walked to the bookcases, hearing the librarian's leaving footsteps behind her.

Walking between the two indicated bookcases, Minerva came to a halt when she noticed she was not alone. Severus was standing nearby, leaning against a bookcase and was seemingly lost in a book in his hands.

He sensed the witch's presence and looked up from his book of what Minerva recognized as _"Venomous Vampires"_. His greeting was a simple nod of his head, and he turned his look at the book again.

Minerva returned his greeting and started to examine the books on the nearest shelf.

"Severus," she soon said, picking up a book of _"Nosferatu Nonsense"_. "Came here to search for ways to defend yourself around Alfons?"

The reply delayed. "Not myself," Severus finally answered quite casually.

Not considering the answer for long, Minerva opened her own book silently. The first page made her heart jump in scare, though she didn't show any emotion on the outside. There was a picture in the book of a vampire's face, a pale monster, long white teeth bared and blood-red eyes burning with the mad desire that was familiar to Minerva from the day before.

She turned the page quickly and noticed with annoyance that her hand was trembling. She couldn't be so afraid of vampires to act like that, could she?

Minerva concentrated on the book for the next fifteen minutes, not bothering to take a seat at the nearby table. All the information she found in the book, however, was already known to her. She had hoped to find ways to keep herself safe from the vampire without hurting him, but it didn't seem like there was a way to do that. Unknowingly she kept on reading about how to stop the process of becoming a vampire in case one has been bitten by the monster.

Before long Minerva looked up from her book and watched Severus put back the book he'd been reading and take another one. He resumed reading in the same position, leaning against the bookshelves, as if he hadn't been doing anything else.

Minerva placed back her book, and stepped towards Severus. She knew he was watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Have you found anything useful?" Minerva started in a friendly tone.

"No," came the reply. "I already know everything that's written here." Severus turned around swiftly to change back the new book, finding it filled with useless information.

"Oh, you do?" Minerva said, quite happily. "Then maybe you could enlighten me." She did not like asking for help from the Potions Master but it was a much better way than to spend the whole day searching the creepy books. "I'm also looking for ways to avoid Alfons."

Severus looked at her from under his frown. "The effective ways are not to your liking," he replied consideringly. He opened the book at a certain place and turned it so that Minerva could see. Minerva squeezed her eyes shut in the sight of the picture in the book where there was a sickly man with a wooden stake driven through his heart.

"You know that I don't want to kill Alfons," Minerva said when she was confident enough to open her eyes. Severus had closed the book.

"That is, however, the only way to make sure everyone is safe from him," Severus stated. "Also it's the only way to stop vampire transformation."

"I am not becoming a vampire!" Minerva assured him annoyedly. But the same moment her nose detected a highly unpleasant smell, which she quickly recognized as garlic. She saw the dreadful bulb on the table near them.

"Sure you aren't," Severus said as he watched Minerva shudder involuntarily at the smell.

Minerva waited for him to add something more, but when he didn't, she turned towards a pile of books on the table, as Severus buried his face in his book again.

Soon the both of them looked up at each other at the unmistakable sound of nearing footsteps.


	12. Chapter 12

From around the corner of a bookcase Alfons came into view. Minerva involuntarily stiffened, Severus glared at the newcomer poisonously.

"Why, good morning, Minerva, Severus," Alfons greeted them with an innocent expression on his friendly face. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"We could say the same to you," replied Severus in a voice dripping with venom. "What is your business here, Vereiha?"

"Well, that isn't a very nice way to ask..."

"If it has somehow escaped your notice, I am not a very nice person," Severus interrupted, disgusted by the younger man's fake offended tone. "However there is a line between cynical and savage."

"I don't understand what you..." Alfons's words trailed off as he watched Minerva flip the pages of one book carelessly. She had decided to leave Severus to deal with Vereiha.

Then everything happened very cuickly. Just as Alfons was going to continue, Minerva hissed quietly and looked at her finger where a small paper cut made a drop of blood trickle out. At the sight of the red liquid, the look in Alfons's eyes turned wild and he lunged at Minerva who withdrew in scare. Severus cast himself between the two of them, keeping the vampire forcefully away.

"Minerva! The garlic!" Severus shouted, while holding on to Vereiha who struggled to get free from his grip.

It took a couple of seconds for Minerva to understand what was asked from her. But when she did, she grabbed her wand and levitated the garlic towards the men. Before the bulb could even hit him, Alfons shrieked in disgust and horror, and fled from the library.

Minerva intended to follow him, but Severus held her back.

"We must follow him, Severus," Minerva justified, pulling her arm free from the Potions Master's grasp. "He's insane! He will kill someone!"

"He's only after your blood," Severus explained calmly. He watched silently as the witch tried to steady her breathing.

"You're right," Minerva said after a while. She realized with annoyance that she was blinking furiously to prevent the tears from falling from her eyes. "I can't believe this is who he really is," she said quietly, looking away from Severus's face. "He seemed such a nice, lovely man before... I thought we were friends."

"You most certainly were," Severus agreed. "The Northern European vampire only attacks the person closest to him in his heart."

Minerva sighed sadly. "And there is no way we can help him?"

"No." Severus spat out the word like helping the vampire was the last thing he would like to do. "Though if you had paid more attention and interest you would have noticed it all sooner."

"I know you warned me," Minerva agreed, not happy to say that the Potions Master had been right whilst she hadn't. "I was blind."

"I agree," Severus said in a bitter tone. "Even his name "Vereiha" means "the lust for blood" in Estonian, which is the native language to a small country in the North of Europe."

"It does?" Minerva was surprised. "I never paid any attention to his name."

"I noticed." With that, Severus turned towards the bookshelves again, and Minerva stepped to where the garlic had fallen on the floor.

Madam Pince would not approve if they left a mess behind after leaving, so she bent down to pick the bulbs up. When she was close enough though, the strong smell made her head spin, and she yanked her hand back as if she had touched something extremely hot. Without quite understanding what was happening, she collapsed on the floor, panting heavily.

The next moment Minerva saw something that shocked her even more than her uncommon behaviour near garlic. Severus was kneeling next to her, his face clouded with worry and his movements cautious to not harm the witch in any way.

"Are you alright, Minerva?" he asked, in a voice much softer and more concerned that she had ever heard him speak in. "What happened?"

Not quite able to take in the unusualness of the scene, Minerva whispered feebly, "The garlic."

Severus understood instantly what she meant. He sent a firm glance at the garlic near them on the floor and, casting a silent spell, made the plant disappear.

Minerva rested her head against the floor when she realized she could breathe more freely now. She then felt Severus's hand against her skin, gently brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.

"You should be feeling better soon," he said, sliding his hand behind Minerva's head. With his other arm around her, Severus brought Minerva into a sitting position and, realizing that the witch was lost somewhere between asleep and unconscious, he pulled her cold body against his protectively. "Alfons will pay for this," he whispered, embracing the half-asleep woman in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

In the same afternoon Minerva woke up in her own bed, in her red and gold coloured bedroom. Her mind was clear and she quickly started to recall the last events of the day. She had been doing research on vampires, Severus had saved her from Alfons's yet another attack, and then she had acted strangely to the smell of garlic.

She suddenly realized what had happened. She had reacted to garlic just like a vampire does! Could that mean that she...?

Minerva banished that thought from her head quickly. It couldn't be. She couldn't be turning into a vampire. That was nonsense, she very well knew it.

Then she came to think of what had happened after her collapse. And suddenly she remembered how Severus had looked at her, how he had spoken, his voice filled with emotions of concern and care.

Searching her mind for memories of what had happened next but deciding that she must have drifted off since she couldn't remember anything else, Minerva wondered how she had ended up in her rooms. If someone had levitated her here she would have felt the lasting pain from the curse. Of course there was a chance that she had been carried to her rooms, but that was too impossible to think of. Minerva couldn't imagine Severus carrying her through the castle in his arms.

Although the day was still very young Minerva stayed in her rooms for the rest of the day. She was happy to notice that the garlic that had been spread around her rooms was gone, Severus had probably convinced Poppy that it would only make things worse.

Unknowingly she was actually afraid to go out and to the castle halls. It could have been her fright of meeting Alfons, or her embarrassment to meet Severus.

* * *

The next morning Minerva realized she was feeling much better. It was probably because the garlic had been removed and the air in her room was fresh.

She got dressed in a very good mood, hoping to have no need to worry about any vampires today. She couldn't have been more wrong.

Before she headed out of her rooms and to the Great Hall for breakfast, she fixed the small chain with the crucifix around her neck. The exact moment when the cross touched her chest, she felt a burning pain in the place where it had touched her. With a small surprised shriek of pain, she ripped the necklace off of her, and it landed near her on the carpeted floor.

Slightly panting, Minerva lifted the cloth and saw the slight burn mark on her skin. Her thoughts twirled around and she unknowingly went to pick the crucifix up. Before she touched it again, she noticed her fingertips redden in the same burn.

She blowed concernedly on her fingers to ease the pain, as she exited her room, leaving the crucifix on the floor.

* * *

In the Great Hall Minerva took a seat beside the Headmaster. She noticed with relief that Alfons was not present, but felt a little disappointed that Severus was also missing from the table.

"Good morning, Minerva," Albus greeted her, smiling, with a happy twinkle in his light blue eyes.

"Morning," the witch replied with a friendly smile of her own.

But as she sat down, Albus seemed to notice something odd about her.

"Are you feeling well, my dear?" he asked in a tone that carried a slight worry. "You are unusually pale. Maybe Poppy could-"

"I'm quite well, thank you," Minerva cut him off mid-sentence. She had no intention to trouble the old wizard with her problems and doubts about her health. It was enough that Poppy and Severus knew the details about her illness.

"If you say so," Albus said, his voice as calm and friendly as ever. But Minerva knew he was a little hurt that his friend didn't trust him with her problems.

Before Minerva could think of something to say to change the subject, she heard someone take a seat at her other hand. By the sound of the of fabric of her clothes and the clicking of her bracelets and necklaces Minerva knew who had arrived.

"Good morning, Sybill," Minerva said coldly, and started to load some food on her plate. Thank God, there was no garlic on the breakfast table.

The Divination professor turned to look at her with her eyes wide, and stared for a long moment, which made Minerva almost nervous.

"How do I look today, Sybill?" Minerva suddenly asked, turning to the witch. Sybill looked at her, confused. "You seem to have found me so interesting, regarding me for so long," Minerva explained.

Then, in an over-dramatic voice, Sybill announced, "I see a dark shadow upon you!"

Minerva tried to ignore her now by taking a bite of her toast. Most of the other teachers at the table had turned to look at her and Trelawney.

"It is clouding your soul. But I see... I see! You may be lucky," Sybill said, her voice raising with the intension to sound impressive. "Your friend might, by accident, save you from your doom."

"That is quite enough, Sybill," Minerva finally interrupted her. She didn't want to hear anymore of this woman's crazy predictions, and also she didn't want her to reveal whatever she might know about her condition.

Probably for the first time, Trelawney actually listened to Minerva and turned away from her, showing deep interest in her food.

Minerva continued to eat, but she could feel her colleagues' looks on her. They were wondering what this was all about. If only she herself knew for sure.

* * *

After breakfast Minerva hurriedly returned to her rooms just to make sure nobody followed her to ask any questions. As soon as she reached the protective personal quarters of hers, her eyes begain to search for the object that had annoyed her before. The crucifix still lay on the floor before the fireplace.

Minerva went to pick it up again, feeling slightly nervous as she neared it and wondering why that was. When she reached out to it, however, she felt herself getting warmer and noticed her outstretched hand shake just a little bit. Minerva frowned at her own weakness and grabbed the cross in her determined grip.

It felt like fire against her skin, and Minerva had to work hard not to shriek in pain or let the damned thing fall from her hand.

Instead she stood up quickly and swept quickly out of her room. She was in bloody big trouble and she knew it. And there was only one person she could talk about it with, who wouldn't make an enormous fuss about it.

She didn't dare to cast a look at her hand where the crucifix burned into her skin, but hastened to the dungeons, praying that he would be there.


	14. Chapter 14

Severus was lost in a book on dark magical creatures ("Teh Darkeste Creaturs of Orr Timeh"), sitting comfortably behind his desk in his office when, without even knocking, a quite flushed Minerva barged into the room and walked straight to his desk before he could even say something like, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" or, "I would like to be warned before you come to hunt me down."

Minerva stopped before his desk and, ignoring the messy strands of hair that had arrogantly left her tight bun and now stood out around her face, dropped the crucifix on the desk before her. "It's getting worse, Severus," she announced in a tone that was meant to be demanding but instead sounded quite frightened, if not desperate.

Severus looked at her held-out hand that had deep burn marks inside the palm, wondering what the woman was talking about, before it hit him. The _Nosferatu_! Minerva was turning into a vampire! His eyes widened at the thought as he examined Minerva's hand, holding it gently in his own.

For a brief moment he looked up at the witch's face. Her pale skin had turned a little red from running to the dungeons, her hair was quite messy, as he was used to seeing her wear her tight bun from where not a single hair could escape. Her large green eyes held an expectant and scared look that, Severus was sure, she was actually trying to hide. But what really frightened Severus were her lips. They had turned into a darker shade of red than ever before and were more visible than he would have expected them to be.

He quickly regained himself and looked away from her, letting go of her injured hand and setting away his book.

"Let's go and find Poppy," he decided aloud.

Minerva, who was probably too confused to have thought of it before, nodded in agreement. She was somewhat surprised at the young wizard's quick thinking and how he took control of everything within seconds. She could have been imagining that, but when Severus had looked up at her she had thought she had seen deep concern and care in his eyes, a thought that made Minerva feel strangely happy considering her current situation.

She watched as Severus stood up from his chair, stuffed something from his drawer into his pocket, followed by the crucifix, and strode hurriedly towards the door. Minerva left a second after him, wondering aloud what the Potions Master might have taken with him.

"You won't need to know," Severus said, indicating that he had heard her quiet question. "I dearly hope you will not."

* * *

The Hospital Wing seemed empty at first, but when Severus and Minerva had got to almost the center of the room, a very agitated Poppy rushed towards them from the other end of the room.

"Dear Merlin!" she exclaimed when she was close enough. "How are you feeling yourself, Minerva?"

The med-witch stopped before the Transfiguration Professor and took the older witch's good hand in hers. She seemed not to notice the burns in Minerva's other hand but rather worry about her pale complexion. Poppy raised her hand to her friend's forehead but found her temperature quite normal.

"No fever," she said, more to herself than anyone else, still searching Minerva's face concernedly. "But you do seem rather- Oh my! Minerva! What is that?"

Now she noticed. Poppy gaped at the other hand of the Professor. In Minerva's opinion it seemed like the med-witch was going to scold her like a child for burning her hand.

"A vampire."

"I beg your pardon?" Poppy turned to Severus. His statement had been quite bizarre.

"I mean Minerva," he explained calmly, his usual sneer barely audible in his voice. "It's the side-effect of Alfons's attack. She's turning into a vampire."

Poppy resisted the urge to take a step away from Minerva after hearing this. That would explain the pale skin. And she didn't even want to know what had caused the burns. Also it was an explenation why Minerva hadn't felt quite well under her care, she had insisted on having garlic around after all.

After a long moment of silence Poppy realized that the two of them were looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to say if she could find any cure.

The books had said that the only cure was to kill the vampire that had caused the sickness, if they could call it that. But Minerva had refused to believe that. There had to be another way. After all, it was Poppy Pomfrey they were talking about!

"Well," Poppy started warily. "I have never had a case like this before..."

"But you will be able to cure me, won't you?" Minerva interrupted in an almost desperate voice. She kept eyeing the med-witch, waiting for a reply, but none came. "Poppy?" she inquired.

Minerva then noticed that both Poppy and Severus were looking at her in a strangely unbelieving way. No, _goggling_ would be the right word.

"What?" Minerva questioned impatiently.

The reply delayed long enough for Minerva to grow really curious. Finally Poppy managed to say, "Open you mouth again, Minerva."

"Excuse me?"

"Do as I say," Poppy said in a more firm tone.

Cursing the way the med-witch could command her, Minerva opened her mouth just a bit, but it was enough to make Poppy gasp at the sight. Severus seemed to fight the urge to inhale sharply himself, his brow furrowed grimly.

"Sweet Skele-Gro, are those what I think they are?" Poppy asked weakly.

"Fangs," Severus stated gloomily.

Minerva's eyes widened at that and she timidly touched her tongue against her canine tooth. She also couldn't escape a gasp for air at the touch of the long and uncommonly pointed tooth. Even in her cat form she didn't have teeth as sharp as that. If she hadn't already believed that she was becoming a vampire then this would have assured her.

In a swish of her robes she rushed to the mirror on the nearby wall to examine her newly grown fangs. Severus's stare showed that he didn't think of it as a good idea. But Minerva hurried to the mirror anyway.

If finding herself posessing sharp fangs that were meant to cut the skin of a vampire's victims before draining them from their lifeblood made Minerva gasp for air, then looking in the mirror made her clutch her hand at her heart in hope that it wouldn't stop beating from the shock. Because, Gryffindor or not, what she saw in the mirror was really scary.

She saw nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

Minerva did a double take. But still she could not see herself in the mirror. It was as if she was not really standing there, in front of the large thing. The mirror reflected Severus, standing a few steps farther with his usual grim expression on his face, and it reflected Poppy, right next to the Potions Master, holding a hand over her mouth, her eyes widened in shock. The mirror reflected everything, the infirmary, the hospital beds, even the great wooden doors at the other end of the room, but not her.

Slowly Minerva rised her hand to her face to feel if she indeed was still there. In the mirror she saw Severus walking to the spot where she should have been standing. His face was somewhat hidden behind his long greasy hair, so Minerva couldn't quite see the look in his eyes, but she expected it to be as uninterested as ever. Yet for some reason she hoped it wouldn't be.

Minerva couldn't take her eyes off the mirror even as Severus stopped behind her and watched her closely for a long moment, even as she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"I give up," Poppy said quietly from behind them. "I don't get it anymore."

Severus's voice answered right next to Minerva's ear, "A vampire casts no reflection in a mirror."

"So that's it? Is there nothing we can do for her anymore?" Poppy asked anxiously, remembering to remove her hand from her mouth before speaking.

Minerva failed to notice Severus glancing at the doors of the Hospital Wing but she saw him reach to take something from his pocket. "There certainly is one thing," he answered dryly and held out his hand with the small golden crucifix.

Minerva, who had been seemingly nailed to the spot, recoiled with astonishing speed. Now standing a few steps away from Poppy and Severus and facing them with a mixed expression of fury and fear, she glared at the crucifix warily.

"Put that down," she ordered, and, to the disappointment of Minerva, her voice sounded weak and scared. "Please," she added when Severus's firm posture didn't change.

The fear she held for the cross was inexplicable. Of course she was afraid to get burned by it again, but there was another more excruciating pain that the sacred object inflicted on her. It had stang through her whole body when Severus took it out, and the pain only slightly eased when she withdrew.

Once again Severus reached into his pocket and brought something out. Minerva watched as he pressed it into Poppy's hands, and then she recognized it as a short wooden stake, one that was requisite to kill a _Nosferatu_.

"Severus!" Minerva exclaimed in scare when she realized what the man must be thinking.

"Minerva, get over here," Severus said, his voice only a little less frightening than the look in his eyes, but yet demanding. Minerva shook her head rapidly, therefore not noticing that Severus was not looking at her at all and that the fierce look was not meant for her.

Only when those too familiar muscular arms wound around her from behind and pulled her towards their owner, and when the long claws dug into her robes did Minerva understand for whom the steak was sharpened.

In a flash Severus darted forward, determinedly holding the crucifix in his hand stretched out before him. As Alfons screeched in supposedly the same pain that Minerva felt, she couldn't be sure if the vampire pushed her away or if it was Severus who shoved her aside. After a moment, when she could finally see something else than the men's black capes, she found herself standing behind Poppy and Severus, shaking with fear when the two of them faced the monster.

Alfons was obviously not happy with the fact that he had been deprived from his yet another meal. His eyes flashed angrily as he bared his sharp teeth behind those beautiful lips and hissed like a savage predator in a fight for prey with another one of his kind. He wasn't going to give up his prey that easily.

But when the vampire pounced Severus did not attempt to fight him himself like any gentleman, but instead he pushed Poppy towards the man. Minerva shrieked for the both of the women but did not manage to take hold of the nurse before she collided with Alfons.

The vampire's clawed hand stopped in mid-air, never to reach its destination, whatever that would have been. His face froze. Minerva felt like she couldn't breathe.

Poppy took an uncertain step back, and Alfons collapsed down onto the floor. Now Minerva could see the wooden steak driven into his chest and through his heart.

Poppy squatted down beside the man and reached out a shaky hand to feel his pulse, even though she knew she wouldn't find any. No muscles in Alfons's face moved anymore, his body lay still. The death had been instantaneous.

Minerva felt like she was losing her conciousness, for reasons she didn't know. Her head began to spin and she felt sick. She hoped that no one would notice, because she had lost enough dignity for the day, but when she couldn't even keep herself upright anymore and started to fall over, someone wrapped his arms around her, holding her on her feet.

She looked up at the man and saw a great amount of concern and also satisfaction in his dark eyes.

"Oh Alfons, I didn't mean to," Poppy said quietly to the dead body. "You pushed me!" she accused Severus angrily.

"I'm glad I did," Severus replied, not once looking away from Minerva's face.

"How can you say that?" Poppy complained and also turned to look at Minerva, who was straightening herself up by the moment. Severus was still holding his arm around her in case she would experience another slight faint. Then Poppy's face lit up with a happy smile. "We've done it, haven't we?" she asked happily. "She's cured."

Minerva looked up at her in surprise and quickly thought everything over in her mind. Then, without further ado, she glanced at the mirror on the nearby wall. And saw herself looking back at her. Her robes were a little crumpled, a few strands of hair had left her not-so-tight-anymore bun, and her always strict expression was ruined by one of scare and disquiet, but it was her in the mirror. Some colour had started to return to her cheeks and she warily searched her mouth for the awful fangs but felt great relief when her teeth were back to normal.

She flashed a smile at her two friends, relief and gratitude playing in her heart. But just as she was about to say a most hearty, "Thank you," the doors of the infirmary were thrown open again.

In a quick pace the Headmaster and Pomona Sprout came in and hurried to them. Their attention was drawn to the body on the floor. The three of them had almost forgotten about Alfons, so great was their joy for Minerva's recovery.

"What has happened here?" Dumbledore asked in a worried tone, his usual cheery nature turned concerned.


	16. Chapter 16

Minerva, Poppy and Severus needed a moment to think of an answer. It would have been quite a long one, had they ever had a chance to answer.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Pomona questioned anxiously, studying the lifeless body before them.

Poppy shook her head, wearing a sad expression. "I'm afraid not," she answered and looked back up at Minerva. Her eyes locked with the witch's as she thought of all the pain and problems Vereiha had caused her. "And even if I could I wouldn't do it," Poppy added coldly.

"What's this all about, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked again, this time more specifically. His piercing blue eyes studied the Transfiguration professor's face and tired posture.

Minerva sighed. She felt so weary all of a sudden that she couldn't even bring herself to answer. Her hand instinctively clutched Severus's shoulder for support in keeping herself upright.

Severus took it as a hint to give the answer himself. "Headmaster, I am sure you will understand the situation once you take a look in that mirror over there," he said most casually. His eyes along with Dumbledore's and Pomona's turned towards the mirror.

The next moment pure confusion could be seen on Pomona's face, but Albus Dumbledore understood. He nodded slowly and severely.

"I should have known," Dumbledore said slowly. "So, Severus was right all along."

"Right about what?" Pomona asked, her voice curious, trying to find Alfons in the mirror. "Why can't we see him there?"

"A vampire cannot be seen in a mirror," Poppy answered as she stood up and, bowing down again, she closed Vereiha's eyes gently.

"Vampire?" Pomona gasped. "How... Someone has to explain all of this to me."

The two witches and the Headmaster looked expectantly at the Potions Master, but Severus looked only at Minerva who had leaned on him heavily again. He tightened his grip around the woman and with difficulty he steered his eyes away from his exhausted friend's face.

"I will help Minerva back to her rooms," Severus said nobly, and added after seeing Poppy's disapproving look, "She will feel better in her own quarters."

"Alright," Poppy agreed, almost sighing. "But I will see to her in half an hour. And you shall not escape the medicines, Minerva."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Minerva replied weakly, giving the med-witch a small but hearty smile.

She and Severus then started to make their way out of the room with speed quite unnatural to them, slowly. Minerva wavered with each step she took, and Severus made sure to not hurry too much, letting her take her time. The others watched them leave in silence, two of them wondering since when were the Slytherin and Gryffindor Heads of Houses such good friends. According to what they knew about the Transfiguration professor she would have _Avada Kedavra_ d the Potions Master whenever he would have entered her private zone. And he was way past the border with his arm strongly around the witch, holding her up on her feet and close to himself.

* * *

On the second staircase, Minerva came to a halt, causing Severus to stop with her. The witch sighed, silently cursing her strengthless situation. "Why do you even bother?" she questioned annoyedly, secretly hoping that the wizard would not remove his arm, which was keeping her upright. "Why don't you just levitate me to my rooms?"

"Because that would hurt you," Severus answered calmly, and they started walking up the steps again.

"What do you care about it?" Minerva suddenly asked after a long pause. She had been wondering for a while why the Slytherin had been so nice to her all this time. She knew they were friends, they had been for a long time, but Severus had never been the one to show his concern. "Why have you been helping me so much this last year?"

"I was trying to rid this place of a murderous vampire and a potential one," Severus said coldly, the Transfiguration professor's words having hurt him. He had tried very hard to be as good to her as he could, and now she came up with this question. Of course, he thought, how could a Gryffindor ever believe that a Slytherin could do something from sheer care.

"No, I mean really," Minerva said more pleadingly. "I don't mean anything bad by it."

"I take care of my friends when they are in need," Severus answered in a low voice full of emotion. He kept his eyes off the witch's although he knew she was studying his face closely.

Before either of them could find anything more to say, they arrived at Minerva's quarters' door. Severus was about to leave the witch here, since he believed she would never reveal her password to anyone again after he had brought her here after the library accident. But to his great surprise, Minerva said the new words quite loud and clear. The portrait swung open and McGonagall stepped inside. And since Severus had yet to let go of her, he came along, taking Minerva's silence as an invitation or at least not a threat she would transform him into something awfully unpleasant upon entering her room.

Although he had been there before, Severus still admired the cozy room of the Gryffindor Head of House. This light room decorated with large mahogany bookshelves, Gryffindor-red armchairs and a large warm fireplace was Heaven, compared to his gloomy dungeons.

As Snape absent-mindedly looked around, Minerva slipped out of his grasp and sat herself on the sofa.

"I don't know why I'm feeling so weary," the Gryffindor said, making her guest turn to look at her. "I should be cured now, shouldn't I?"

Severus nodded, his expression satisfied. "You are. The changes in your body are requiring all your strenght," he explained like a good teacher to a child. "But you will be alright soon. Until then, you must rest. And follow Poppy's orders."

Minerva nodded with a thankful smile on her lips.

Severus straightened up and stated, "I'll be leaving you now. Poppy will be here any minute. And I believe the Headmaster wants to see me again." He turned around without a moment of hesitation. But Minerva's voice stopped him on his way to the door.

"Thank you, Severus," the witch said gratefully. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

Severus turned to look back at her from the doorway. He said nothing, but his eyes were slightly wet and a small smile crept on his lips. He nodded slowly to his friend, his rare and closest friend, and left silently.

* * *

In three days time Minerva was allowed by Poppy to leave her rooms and get back to work, although it took a lot of convincing and pleading from Minerva who was tried of being coddled and nursed.

At the breakfast table, Minerva felt good to be back. She chatted happily with Albus and whoever of the teachers was near enough. Yet Severus who was sitting right next to her didn't say anything but bid "Good morning, Minerva," to her. Not until she stopped her chatter with the others.

"By Merlin's beard, Minerva, that stinks!" he commented on her food bitterly. "What is that?"

Minerva laughed heartily. "Why, it's garlic bread! Want some?"

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
